


Ripe

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Public Nudity, Riding, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: The season has come for Yukhei to find someone Ripe and multiply.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 142





	Ripe

The summer heat stuck to his skin, doing little to suppress the insistent thrumming from under his skin as he sat with a dozen or so other men of varying stages of nausea at the smell that leaked through every crevice of their little room – the waiting room. The room would determine their fate, and they would wait there for as long as they were needed, unattended but knowing well enough what the consequences would be for any unseemly behaviour. Unattended and knowing that only a few of them would be able to leave. 

Lifting his nose he breathed deeply to concentrate dulled senses on the smell of something – anything – that would help him when his time came. Something. Something tugged at his nose sweetly, wrapped in the smell of nectar and fruits and dripping in something wet that invited him to taste. The heat seemed to radiate through his hands as he imagined them lying in front of him, tinged in gold and pink with the endless heat and bruised like a peach from his relentless grip on their flesh. 

“Yukhei.” Came a flat voice, and instinctually he rose from his seat and followed, not bothering to memorise the maze of halls that they lead him through as his mind was invaded by the cloying smells that filled his nose in layers upon layers of heavenly scents. “You have five minutes to choose. Remember that your future depends on your choice, and choose carefully.” The woman informed him, shoving him forwards and enveloping him in reddish twilight as he stepped forwards. 

Gentle music floated into his ear as he spared a glance the figures that lounged around him watching him with hazy eyes and lazy smiles as they waited to be picked. His brain seemed to kick in as he paused in front of two of them, two women who lay exposed in front of him with bare chests and roaming hands. Do you want a young one, or perhaps an older one? His brain asked and instinctually he began to sniff at them, burying his face in the swell of their breasts and inhaling deeply. 

Older. Definitely. He sighed as he pulled back from the younger of the two, heaving slightly at the smell of milk that emanated from her skin then burying his face into the breasts of the older to enjoy the strange sent of cream that lingered there. She wasn’t the one. 

Standing, he ventured further into the fold deciding that the best chance of success would be with a male as he would at least be able to keep himself attentive with a male under him. Though as quickly as the question had been answered another arose; carrying or empty?

His eyes wandered to a small group of men petting each other carefully, some rounded and swollen to varying degrees but some lying cold and flat yet adoring to the swells of flesh under their fingers. If he was strong enough, he could displace that swelling with his own after all the men had proven themselves worthy and receptive to the season. Yet something nagged at the back of his mind; he was young of course, having never experienced Ripening before, and without any indication of worth he could be displaced by any of the others that followed if they chose the same partner. With that in mind he wandered away from them with a growing sense of dread at the thought of running out of time and simply becoming stuck with the person he was closest to. 

Sniffing again, his nose tugged at the familiar wetness that emanated from further within, leading him forth into the throbbing darkness until he stood before him. He was a creature of utter magnificence; lined and edged with a strange maturity that settled around him and sunk into the ridges of his body in a way that had his mouth watering, his stomach was soft and plump with translucent lines that promised Yukhei success in their coupling and his chest was full and rounded with the promise of success for the little creatures that would be attached to it. He leaned forwards and pressed his face into his chest to begin with, enjoying the thick scent of cream that leaked from his glands. Then came the hollows of his armpits which leaked with the dripping scent of honey and as Yukhei moved to bury his face in the soft skin of his crotch, he allowed himself to be fully enveloped in the fruity smell that radiated from his skin. Cherries, and peaches and pomegranate teased him as he pushed his face closer to gulp mouthfuls of them, only pulling back when a gentle hand reached the back of his head. 

The man smiled down at him with a strange gentleness, as if he were a child clinging to a parent, yet Yukhei could only lean into his touch and watch the strange hypnotism that he displayed as he stroked so lovingly over his hair. “How many?” He mumbled into the softness of his stomach. 

“Seven now.” Came the soft reply “Five boys and two girls. And you?” 

“None so far.” 

The man clicked his tongue gently as he lifted Yukhei’s chin, smiling as he searched his eyes “Well then, I’d be happy to be the first. If you want me to be.”

He nodded gently, allowing himself to be lifted and guided out of the darkness into the corridor where his guide’s eyes fell on his partner with a raised eyebrow “Are you sure that you’re Ripe enough for this again?” She asked. 

“Of course, not that it would matter if I wasn’t. I was put back in here the moment I showed Ripeness again, so I must be.” 

She nodded with a jerky head motion to indicate that they were to follow, and they did so in treacley silence that stretched until they found themselves alone in the blush coloured dark of their room. He was unsure of himself for the first time – feeling small and inadequate compared to the creature that was settling down onto the bed with hooded eyes. Hands reaching out, he motioned for Yukhei to sink into his embrace and held him closely for a moment before smiling and parting his legs as if it were the most natural action in the world. Yukhei reached to touch the bare expanses of his skin but found his hands batted away quickly, he pulled them back as if he’d been burned and remembered the purpose of his task, though a little part of him silently hoped that there would be time for those things in the future. 

With wandering hands he ventured down to his own crotch, stroking himself a few times quickly to ensure that there would be no embarrassment and relishing in the steady burn of arousal brought on by the allure of such a forbidden activity. The man watched him with an unwavering gaze and tilted lips as the flesh rose and stood to attention, feeling hot and looking alluring as he studied it from afar before rising to his knees and shuffling closer to wrap his hand around it and deliver a few leisurely strokes. “Lie back,” 

He whispered as he began to twist his hand slightly with each tug “I know the best ways to get this done and it’ll help us both…” 

Yukhei could only nod as he pressed his face into the mans neck and inhaled the sweet scent there, allowing himself to be moved and pressed back onto the cool sheets which clung to the sweat slickened surface of his skin, he whined as he felt the press of flesh against flesh where the man was sat against his hips before it gave way to burning hot heat that enveloped him on all sides. It was wet – so, so wet – and had a strange velvety crush around him as the man began to roll himself slowly on top of Yukhei with a strangely distant look on his face as he did so. Their coupling was mostly silent for a few minutes being barely punctuated by a low whine from the younger when feeling an almost rhythmic squeeze of the hole around him, yet through the burning pleasure came a strangely dissatisfied feeling.

The man’s face was still far away as he repeated the same motion with a numbness that made something in Yukhei’s stomach turn. Reaching out he seized his hips which seemed to snap him out of his trance as he opened his mouth to speak but could only whine as Yukhei began to slam him down, harder and faster than their previous pace. He continued with the brutal pace for a few minutes enjoying the sweet whines that fell from the elders lips as he found his insides carved out for Yukhei, then when they fell silent again he found himself hauling him onto his back, bending his legs upwards and ignoring the look of surprise on his face as he pushed inside again and began to thrust erratically.

The man’s whole demeanour seemed to change with Yukhei’s burst of energy, his expression shifting to something far more erotic than he could have ever anticipated as his cheeks flushed and eyes rolled back as he opened his mouth to pant wetly before finding his tongue slipping into Yukhei’s mouth. He whined into the kiss as the deepest parts of his body were attacked mercilessly, sending white hot sparks up his spine that had him writhing with unknown bliss as he reached out to pull the younger man closer to himself. The feeling of wetness invaded the sticky skin of their torsos and with the persistent hardness pressed against his stomach, Yukhei looked for its source. The softened pink peaks of the man’s chest were beaded with a white liquid that streamed down his chest with every thrust into his body, upon seeing them he clasped his hands over them to conceal them from view only to find them peeled away quickly as his mate dove down and took one into his mouth, tugging at his nipple gently with his teeth to coax each droplet of sweet milk out of them like it was liquid gold running down his throat. 

It was too much, far too much; stifling heat and sticking sweat punctuated with the sweet taste of milk that flowed across his tongue and aroused some primal urge within him as he drank in greedy gulps of the scent that flowed from him and whispered for him to claim him, make his mark on the ripe mass of flesh that writhed underneath him with scrabbling fingers. 

Rising up slightly his body slightly he felt the waves of pleasure reach their peak, and mindlessly he sank his teeth into the column of flesh presented before him where the scent permeated strongly, earning a scream as his mate’s body pulled taught like a wire then collapsed with wetness flowing from his chest and his crotch which flowed with his own wetness and the wetness deposited deep inside him which leaked slightly, overflowing from the confines of his body despite his best attempts to push it back in. A tender hand rose to touch the bleeding mark on his neck as if he was in disbelief over it presence “Why?” He whispered as he watched Yukhei rise from the bed roll “Why would you claim me? I’ve done nothing to prove my worth to you.” 

With a shrug Yukhei began to grin with fading ecstasy that turned to happiness at the future that stretched before him from the bleeding mark on the man’s neck “I felt you and knew that I couldn’t let anyone else have you.” 

“I won’t be Ripe in a few years though, maybe sooner if my body is exhausted… I won’t be of any use for you.” He pointed out with downcast eyes. 

Yukhei lifted his chin slightly, pressing a tender kiss to his lips as he allowed his scent to flood the room “Then we’ll do our duty and be fruitful and when the time comes where you’re Fruitless then our duty will be done.” 

He looked wary at the confession but allowed himself to blush as an absent hand moved to rest on his rounded stomach with a fluttering happiness that didn’t go unnoticed. “Do you think..?” Yukhei asked gently “I know you guys are very aware of it from the moment that Seeding occurs.” 

The man glanced at his watch “Well… we still have a little time if you wanted to be extra certain?” His eyes were heavy and followed Yukhei as he inhaled slightly, breaking out into a smile as he lunged and the heat rose again.


End file.
